A Magical Mishap
by Summer-Rider
Summary: Summer Warner is just a normal young woman from our world but, when Cedric misfires a spell it sends Summer into the world of Sofia the First . Now she's the new royal storyteller and she has to live out the show until the end will she ever get home ? Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's** **POV**

Now this story starts out like any normal night for me I was on my couch flipping through channels when I came upon a rerun of Sofia the first and I decided to watch it. Then halfway through the episode, my TV started to glow purple so, I pinched my self to see if I fell asleep watching TV again and to my surprise, I wasn't dreaming, Then I walked closer to my TV only to be sucked into it.

"I think she's coming to your Majesty," a hushed voice said before I opened my eyes slowly and when I did I couldn't believe them because I was seeing King Roland the second and Balieywick who were characters from Sofia the First.

I then sat up and looked at my own hands to find them cartoonified to the Sofia the first art style to say I was shocked was an understatement.

" Good your awake how are you feeling," King Roland asked me "I'm good your Majesty but, how did I get here" I replied still looking at my new cartoon features.

"My Royal Sorcerer Cedric was trying out a new spell he messed it up and must've brought you here from wherever you come from, by the way, where do you come from because I've never seen a young woman dressed like you are " Roland explained gesturing to my Pajamas.

"Ah, well I will more than happy to explain where I come from your majesty but, can we please do that in the Throne room and I think it may be best if the whole royal family is present along with Cedric" I said in a nervous tone .

"I think that would be best as well I'll have Baileywick bring you a dress to change into and he will show you to the throne room when you are ready," King Roland said before he and Baileywick left the room.

Once they were gone I look around the luxurious room then I got off the bed and looked in the mirror to study my new form. My hair was the same color and same length, my eyes were the same color. The only differences were I was slightly taller I was 5'5 now I looked like I was 5'7 and I was smaller weight wise I was now a babe which made me happy.

There was a knock on the door, I opened it, and Balieywick came in holding a dark purple long sleeved ruffled dress that came down to my knees, a pair of dark purple tights, and he also was carrying a pair of tan knee high boots.

" I will right outside if you need my help," Baileywick said with a smile before he walked out of the room "okay I will make it work," I said to myself before I snickered at my joke. After a few moments, I was dressed and everything fit perfectly but, I'll just chalk that one up to Cartoon Logic.

After I fixed my hair a bit I followed Baileywick to the throne room once there I saw Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, King Roland, Prince James, and Princess Amber sitting on their thrones while off to the side Cedric was standing with his arms crossed.

"Greetings Your Majesties I am, Summer, and it's an honor to meet you, " I said with a curtsy.

 **Regular POV**

"It's nice to meet you too Summer I'm Queen Miranda"

"Hello I'm Princess Sofa it's nice to meet you too"

"Hello I'm king Roland the second it's nice to meet as well"

" Hello I'm Princess Amber it's nice to make your acquaintance"

"Hello I'm Prince James it's nice to meet you too" .

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, Mind telling us where you're from," King Roland asked Summer as he sat up in his throne.

"I come from a place far away from Enchanica and Tri-Kingdom Area a place not ruled by a King or any other Monarch, where we travel places with horseless carriages, fly great distances without using flying horses, communicate with people who are far away without leaving our homes".

"We can entertain ourselves with moving pictures on both small as well as big screens, buy our food and other things we need to live in places called grocery stores where we pay for those things using plastic cards that represent money, and many other amazing things " Summer said finished with a smile.

"Your homeland sounds fascinating" King Roland said

"Thank you your majesty" Summer replied with a curtsy


	2. Chapter 2

King Roland then turned his attention to Cedric who had his eyes glued to Summers form .

"Cedric is there anyway that you can return Summer to her homeland" King Roland asked a nervous looking Cedric.

"Y-Yes there is your majesty ,but it will take me sometime to find the counter spell" Cedric replied in a nervous tone.

"Very well get right on it" King Roland commanded before Cedric bowed and left the throne room while being followed from close behind by Wormwood.

King Roland then turned his attention back to Summer who was Engaged in telling stories of her world to Miranda, Sofia, James, and Amber who all looked captivated by her tales which gave Roland an idea.

"Everyone i'd like to make an announcement" Roland said while standing which made everyone turn their attention to him.

"I here by decree that until Cedric can find a spell that can send Summer back to her homeland she is henceforth the Royal Storyteller of Enchancia" Roland said before everyone clapped.

" Thank you Majesty" Summer said with a curtsy .

After Baileywick showed her to the bedroom that she was going to staying in for the next foreseeable future Summer laid on the bed trying to absorb what has happen to her in the past few hours.

 _(Okay let's take stock of situation thus far :_

 _I was sucked into my TV into a cartoon_

 _by a character of that cartoon_

 _That cartoon being Sofia the First which is a show for preschoolers that is surprisingly deep._

 _and_ _i'm stuck here until Cedric can find a spell to send me home._

 _But at least I have a job also I know that it could be a lot worse I could've been sucked into a lot less friendly show._

 _Now to figure out what season of the show i'm in so i can know what to expect.)_

Summer leap off her bed, put her boots back on , left her bedroom, and ventured down to the castle gardens.

Once there she saw Sofia talking to Clover , James playing fetch with Rex , and Cedric gathering ingredients for his potions Summer let out a sigh

 _(Okay how do I figure out what season I'm in I guess I could just observe them but, that will make me look like a creep maybe I should tell at least tell one of them the whole story but, who wait I know how the person that got me into this situation in the first place.)_

Summer made her way to Cedric who was still picking his herbs in his garden

"Hello Cedric how are you" greeted in a sweet tone which made Cedric jump a bit but, he turned to her with a slight blush on his face .

"H-Hello Miss Summer I'm doing well " Cedric said a he stood up

"Please Cedric just call me Summer I insist" Summer said with a dazzling smile that made Cedric melt

" w-well if you insist " Cedric said in a nervous tone.

"Cedric can we please go back to your workshop I need to tell you something very important" Summer said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Of course follow me" Cedric said leading the way back to his workshop

Once there Summer spilled everything from her being from a different dimension to Cedric being a cartoon character in her dimension . Cedric took the news well given the circumstances he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later after Cedric came to Summer explained the multiverse theory which basicly meant the Cedric was very much real in his dimension so, there was no reason for him to have an existential crisis.

"You do realize that this new information will make it harder for me to send you back to your own dimension" Cedric said after he calmed down.

" I know Cedric take all the time you need okay , but I need to know what season of the show i'm in so, has anything significant happen lately" Summer asked in a curious tone.

"Well Princess Sofia chosen to sing to Anthem at the Harvest festival but,her Amulet cursed her to croak like frog"Cedric answered.

"The Amulet and Anthem episode so that means I'm in season one, remember Cedric this stays between us okay" Summer said before she hugged Cedric who hesitantly hugged her back.

"It will be our secret Summer" Cedric replied when the two of them parted

Summer left Cedric's workshop and as she was walking she ran head long into Baileywick which made her land on her backside.

"Miss Summer are you alright" Baileywick said in a concerned tone as he helped her up.

"I fine Baileywick besides I should be one apologizing to you" Summer replied in a nervous tone.

"It's quite alright I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Baileywick said in an apologetic tone.

"No Harm done after all your'e only human" Summer said with a smile before she left a dumbfounded Balieywick .

 _"She's certainally the most intriging young woman that I've ever met"'_ Baileywick thought to himself .

A few days later Summer was in her room ready for bed , at her desk working on a story when there was a knock on the door .

"Who is it" Summer said as she got up from her desk and walked to the door.

"It's Cedric"

Summer opened the door to reveal a disheveled Cedric

"Cedric are you okay" Summer asked in a concerned tone

" I can't sleep because I can't get you out of my head" Cedric said before he kissed Summer who was at first shocked but, then she melted into it .

"Well that came out of left field" Summer said after the two of them parted both with blushes on their faces.

" Do you want to spend the day together tomorrow we could go to the village and have a picnic, what do you say" Cedric asked in a nervous tone.

"That sounds lovely Cedric I can't wait" Summer said with a blush before she kissed Cedric on the cheek which made his blush brighter.

"I'll meet you infront of the castle at noon tomorrow" Cedric said before he left.

When he did Summer went to bed with a smile on her face , the next morning Summer got ready , and had breakfest with the Royal Family.

"You're in a good mood this morning Summer"Queen Miranda commented

"I am your Majestey because I have a date with Cedric we're having a picnic in the Village" Summer said in a love struck tone .

"That sounds fun I hope you two have nice time today " Queen Miranda said

"thank you your Majesty and I hope we do too" Summer said with a smile.

 **Later that day...**

Cedric and Summer where having their picnic that Cedric made with magic in a beautiful meadow.

"This food is so good Cedric" Summer said which made Cedric blush

"thank you Summer" Cedric replied.

After they were finished eating Cedric and Summer went for a walk in Dunwitty while they were windowshopping Summer looked in the window of a toy store and she saw the cutest teddy bear sitting in the window. Cedric noticed and went into the store and bought the teddy bear for Summer, Cedric presented the Bear to Summer who almost tackled him in a hug.

"Oh Cedric thank you thank you thank you" Summer said while she planted kisses on Cedric's face.

"You're most welcome Summer" Cedric said as he offered Summer his arm which she gladly took.

The two of them then walked arm in arm back to he castle as the sun was setting once they were back they both smelled apple pie baking .

" King Roland's Sister the Ducthess Matilda must be visiting" Cedric said.

 _"So this is the Great Auntventure episode, I hope I get a slice becasue that apple pie smells_ heavenly" Summer thought

The Dutchess Matilda and Sofia then walked to where Summer and Cedric were standing.

"Hello Mister Cedric did you and Miss Summer have fun on your date" Sofia asked in a curious tone .

"So, this is the new Royal Storyteller that Roland was telling me about the one from the far away land".

"Yes I am It's an honor to meet you your grace" Summer said with a curtsy

"My do you have nice Manners but, please call me Tilly I Insist" Tilly said

"Okay , I'm Summer"

"What a beautiful name It matches your personallity" Tilly said

"I'll be in my workshop Summer if you wnat to visit later" Cedric said before he kissed Summer on the Cheek.

"Okay Cedric see you later, I had a wonderful time today" Summer said with a blush before Cedric left .

"So you and Cedric huh" Tilly said in a knowing tone.

"Yup, and i couldn't be happier If things between him a I get really serious I might never want to get home" Summer said in a lovestruck tone.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed since Summer came to the world of Sofia the first and Cedric wasn't even close to finding a spell to bring her back to her own dimension not that he wanted to that is because he was completely over the moon for his Queen which was what he called Summer when they were alone .While Summer herself was head over heels for Cedric and with the Villagers ball happening the next day Summer was excited to dance with her beloved Cedric.

She was also excited to see one of the favorite episodes of Sofia the first play out in front of her but, for now she was contently eating breakfast with Cedric in his workshop where she spent the previous night being the big spoon with Cedric which made her feel like she was floating on cloud 9.

"I'm so exited for the Villagers ball tomorrow"Summer commented before she bit into her toast with loganberry jam on it .

"I am too my Queen ...for once" Cedric replied before he took a sip of his tea.

"Well I'm just warning you now Ceddy-Bear I might step on your feet because I don't have any formal dancing experience " Summer explained while she blushed a bit.

"It's alright dearest I don't have much dancing experience either" Cedric said while he held Summers hand which made her smile.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better Ceddy-bear" Summer said before she kissed Cedric which he gladly returned.

A few hours later Summer was walking around the castle and was watching Princess Sofia help King Roland with his responsibilities a sight that she found adorable.

 **later in the day**

"Miss Summer" a female voice said from behind which made Summer stop and turn around.

When she did Summer saw the castle maid Violet smiling at her but it wasn't a friendly looking smile it was more of creepy smile which made Summer feel a bit anxious.

"Uh hi Violet what can I do ya for" Summer asked in a nervous tone

"you can stay away from Cedric" Violet replied in a threatening tone as she backed Summer into a corner.

"Uh I can't really do that because he's sorta my boyfriend" Summer said sounding slightly scared

Violet then pulled back her arm and punched Summer in her right eye and she was about to the same to the other one when just then Queen Miranda was walking down the corridor followed by two footmen who were carrying the magic mirror that was in the castle attic but, Miranda Immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw a frighted Summer cowering in a corner with Violet looming over her.

"Oh my goodness Summer are you okay" Miranda asked as he maternal instincts were kicking in , but Summer just started to sob while she clung on to Queen Miranda .

Miranda then saw how bad Summer's black eye was and became like a mother bear who was protecting her cub she commanded the palace guards to take Violet away to the dungeon and as she was being dragged away Violet kept yelling "I love him first" referring to her feelings for Cedric.

Queen Miranda then took Summer to her and King Roland's room once there she asked a footmen to bring them some tea , to inform King Roland of what transpired, and Summer asked for someone to also tell Cedric.

Within a few moments Cedric was by Summers side and he held her tightly in his arms and he ran his gloved fingers through her hair which calmed her down.

A tired but somewhat alert King Roland came a few moments after Cedric followed by Sofia and they both had a concerned look on their faces when they saw Summers new Shine.

A few hours later Summer as well as the royal family watched Violet being let go from the castle staff and her being escorted out of the castle by the palace guards while this was happening Summer held her beloved Cedric hand tightly.

Later that night after she was sure that Cedric was fast asleep Summer made her way to where the Magic Mirror was hanging and stood in front of it.

"I wish that Violet never had any romantic feelings for Cedric" Summer said before the Mirror started to glow

Summer went back to bed the next morning when Summer DE tangled herself from her boyfriend she went into the bathroom.

Once she was done she looked in the mirror and saw that her black eye from the previous day was gone which meant that her wish came true.

"Wakey Wakey Ceddy-bear it's a beautiful day" Summer said before she through open the curtains which made Cedric groan and roll over .

"Come on Ceddy-bear let's go down to the village and do some window shopping please" Summer pleaded with puppy dog eyes .

"Fine" Cedric said in an annoyed tone that sounded fake .

After they were both ready the two of them made their way to Dunwiddie and proceeded to walk around after awhile the two of them found themselves in the Village bakery.

Since Summer wasn't originally from the dimension that she currently resided in she was unaffected by King Roland's wish so, she knew that the Village Baker and his family was in fact the Royal family that no one had seen that day.

But, she had to act like she didn't know as to not tip them off the Royal family that she was from another dimension ,It was a Good thing that she was a drama major in her home Dimension.

"Hello Roland we'll take a strawberry tart please " Summer said before Sofia, James, and Amber ran and started to hug Summer which almost knocked her down .

"well it's nice to see you three as well" Summer said before Miranda handed Cedric the tart which they didn't bake thankfully but, was baked by the old village baker before Roland made the wish.

After they left the bakery the two of started to make their way back to castle on their way there Cedric posed a question to Summer.

"Dearest are we in a episode" Cedric asked in Curious tone.

"Yes we are Ceddy-bear but, it's almost over oh don't eat the cake at the Villagers ball" Summer said as she heard what sound like a cart coming up the road to the castle .

"Why" Cedric asked before Summer grabbed his hand and stepped to the side of the road

so, they were out of the when the Royal family and the monstrosity that was called a cake came up the road .

"That's why" Summer replied as they two started to walk again .

After the Royal family were Royal again the Villagers ball started and Summer along with Cedric both passed on the cake.

The two of them then started to dance and surprisingly their wasn't much foot stepping after dancing for a while Summer and Cedric made their way to the Castle Gardens where they sat down.

"I love you Summer" Cedric said before he kissed Summer tenderly on the lips which she of course returned but, it was special because it was the first time that Cedric said that he loved her and vice versa.

"I love you too Cedric" Summer said after they parted from their lip lock both with blushes on their faces.

The two of them then spent the rest of the night laying in the grass of the garden star gazing the next morning the woke up still in a tender embrace and with Summer using Cedric as a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

A year has passed since Summer came to the world of Sofia the first and she couldn't be happier with her live there most likely because her and Cedric's relationship has gotten more serious , because Cedric purposed to her on wassailia eve in the castle garden while snow floated down from the sky and he was very nervous while he was purposing .

Do to that nervousness he fumbled with the ring that use to be just a rock but thanks to magic it was now a beautiful heart shaped ruby with a gold band that now rested on Summer's left ring finger. All of The Royal family along with the rest of the castle staff offered their congratulations to the happy couple as well as Cedric's parents Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise.

Who insisted that the two get married at Mystic Meadows the following spring to which both Cedric and Summer agreed well mostly Summer but, Cedric agreed to make her happy. Also two amazing things have happened since Summer came to the world of Sofia The First for one Cedric has stopped trying to take over the kingdom two seasons ahead of schedule and he has also stopped messing up on his spells which has earned him major brownie points with King Roland and his father.

But, even with the two of them planning their wedding they had to put that on the back burner so to speak because it was Price James and Princess Amber's birthday or in other words the episode 'Two Princess and a Baby'.

Right on queue a frustrated Princess Amber came to Cedric's workshop to ask him to make James younger than her so she can have their birthday all to herself which Cedric agrees to because he didn't want to perform for all the Royal Children during the party. Summer followed them to the field of dandelions where Princess Sofia , Prince James, and Rex were.

Cedric then attempted to cast the age spell on Prince James but, he sneezed due to all the dust and dandelions that was floating around so, Prince James was now a baby.

"When Mom and Dad find out I'll be in so much trouble" Princess Amber lamented

"Not as **MUCH** trouble as I will" Cedric said in a panicked tone.

Cedric then tried to reverse the spell but, Baby James hugged Cedric's legs which made him fall and drop the spell book which was then taken by Rex who ran away with it.

"Come back with that Spell Book you harebrained hound" Cedric yelled as he gave chase to Rex.

Meanwhile Summer Picked up the royal Infant and held him while she accompanied Princess Amber and Princess Sofia to pick out the games for the party. Summer kept Baby James occupied with stories and songs so he wasn't running about the room like he was in the episode but, she still helped find his Kazoo.

"Wow Miss Summer you're really good with babies" Princess Sofia Complemented

"Thank-you Princess Sofia , I took classes in Child care back in my homeland plus I'm the godmother to my best friends son so, i plenty experience when it comes to small children" Summer said with a smile.

"Do you miss your home" Princess Sofia asked in a thoughtful tone

"Sometimes but, I've come to realize that Enchancia is now my Home also I don't think I could live without Cedric" Summer replied with a love struck smile as she thought of her beloved Cedric.

After a few hours James was turned back to his correct age and Amber was more appreciative of her twin which warmed Summers heart and while James and Amber were riding around the Garden on each others gifts Cedric had he arm around Summer's waist. Summer then leaned and kissed Cedric on the cheek which made him blush cherry red.

"Do twins run in your family Ceddy-Bear ? " Summer Asked Cedric in a curious tone


	6. Chapter 6

"How many times do I have to say that I am Sorry for they way I acted "Cedric said in a pleading tone as he stood outside of Summers room.

It was after the Enchanted feast which was crashed by Miss Nettle who was after Sofia's amulet to do that she disguised herself as Sasha the Sorceress who for a lack of a better term made Cedric go a bit gaga.

"Until you're blue in the face and even then I won't forgive you !" Summer Yelled back in an angry tone.

"Oh Merlin's mushrooms I've really messed up this time" Cedric lamented with a frustrated sigh as he slid down Summer's bedroom door.

"Are you okay Mister Cedric" Sofia asked in a concerned tone

"No i'm Not Princess Sofia" Cedric replied

"Is this about how the way you acted around Miss Nettle when she was disguised as Sasha and how Miss Summer reacted" Sofia asked

"Yes Princess Sofia it is I acted like a brainless Idiot who forgot he had a wonderful, beautiful, and Intelligent Fiance who probably won't want to marry me now" Cedric replied as tears started to roll down his cheek.

Just then Summer's bedroom door opened which made Cedric fall backwards but, he was caught by Summer who also had tears running down her face. the two of them then faced each other and hugged.

"Oh Ceddy-bear did you mean all those things" Summer asked after the couple parted.

"Yes I did my dearest" Cedric said before he gave Summer a loving kiss on the lips .

"I'll leave you two alone" Sofia said before she walked away

"How about we have our own private Enchanted feast in My workshop what do you say darling"? Cedric asked as he offered his arm to Summer.

"I say I'm starving so lead the way ceddy-bear" Summer said as she took his arm as they made their way to Cedric's workshop.

The happy couple enjoyed their feast and for desert Cedric conjured up Summer's favorite kind type of cake Carrot which Summer smile brightly and Kiss Cedric passionately on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"Today's the big day" Summer said with a love struck sigh as she stood in front of a mirror

She was wearing the same wedding dress and vale that Winifred the Wise wore on her and Goodwin the great's wedding day.

"You look beautiful" Winifred said as she put on summers vale

Mean while at the altar Cedric was looking nervous

(Bridal march begins to play)

well he looked nervous but, when he saw Summer walking down the aisle all his fear melted away into a look of pure love , when Summer reached the altar she took her hands into Cedric's and smiled at him which he returned.

"Do you Cedric the Sensational take Summer as your lawfully wedded wife" The minster asked

"I Do" Cedric replied

"Summer do you take Cedric the Sensational as your lawfully wedded husband" The Minster asked

"I Do" Summer said as she was crying tears of joy .

"By the power invested by me by the kingdom of Enchancia I now pronounce you husband and -" The Minster try to say as everything started to glow purple

then their was a flash of bright light and when the brightness subsided Summer opened her eyes and saw that she was in her world again and it looked like only three hours had past.

Then she realized that she did in fact fall asleep on the Couch while watching Sofia the First.

"What a wild dream" Summer said before she turned her TV off.


	8. Epilogue

Thus ends my first Story with My OC Summer Warner she will star in Several of my upcoming stories the Next fandom that she will be tackling will be UNDERTALE this story will take place on the surface post Pacifist route and just to let you know it won't turn out to be a dream like this story. (Scouts honor)

I hope you enjoyed a Magical Mishap

-peace


	9. Alternate ending

"I now prounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" the minster said

Cedric and Summer kissed as everyone cheered for them.

 **Five years ...**

"And that children is how I met and fell in with your father" Summer said with a happy smile as she held her five year old twins Alexander and Cecil who both smiled in return.

"And now it's time for you two go to sleep" Summer said as she kissed both her Sons on the forehead.

"Good night mummy" Alexander and Cecil said in unison

"good night my little angels" Summer said before she blew out the candle.

Summer then went to her and Cedric's room

"I love you darling" Cedric said as he hugged Summer

"I love you too Cedric" Summer said before the kissed .

 ** _A They lived happliy ever after ..._**


End file.
